Britney 2.0 (Episode)
Britney 2.0 '''is the second episode of the fourth season of Glee and the sixty-eighth episode overall. Source This episode is set to premiere on September 20th, 2012. The episode is directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Brad Falchuk. Source Source 2 Spoilers Plot *When Brittany is kicked off the Cheerios squad, it sets her on a rapid downward emotional spiral. The repeat-senior’s sullen temperament causes concern for her fellow gleeks, prompting Will to try and reinvigorate New Directions through the music of Britney Spears. As new roommates Kurt and Rachel move in to their New York apartment, Kurt reveals information about Cassandra July that could turn the tide in Rachel’s rocky relationship with the highly critical dance instructor. After Will fails to make a lasting positive impression on new student Jake Puckerman, he enlists the help of a former McKinley delinquent to intervene before Jake’s self-destructive behavior gets the best of him. Meanwhile, as Rachel grows increasingly frustrated by fiancé Finn’s lack of communication, Brody offers to help her with a “sexy” dance assignment. Source *New Directions will perform "Gimme More" in the gym. They are supposed to be kicking ass and showing off their new-found popularity, singing to an eager audience. However, Brittany has gone the Britney route: depressed, sloppy, eating Cheetos, etc. She sings Gimme More and they end up getting booed by the school. Source *Rachel proves to her dance instructor, Cassandra July, that she can be sexy, with one of her lines "I do have it in me to be sexy. Sexy enough to play Evita. And Roxie. And Charity." She sings "Oops I Did It Again" in order to prove this. Source *“It’s one of the funniest episodes we have done,” declares exec producer Brad Falchuk. “Brittany is having some troubles and Will and Emma come up with a plan to her up.” But whereas the last Spears-athon “inspired her and brought her out of her shell, this time it backfires in a very bizarre way,” teases Falchuk. Bonus spoiler: It all works out in the end! Source Rachel and Brittany *This tribute episode will focus on Brittany and Rachel. Source *Brittany sings Everytime. She is miserable without Santana and is lying face-down on her bed and sobbing when the song track starts. Source Source2 Production *Filming for this episode started on Wednesday July 25th, alongside The New Rachel. Source *Lea tweeted that August 15 is the last day for shooting the Britney tribute episode. Source Scenes *The Scene for Gimme More was shot in the Gym on Friday (8/3). Source *Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) filmed his first scenes for the season. (8/3) Source *Chord filmed a scene which involved a lot of Strawberries (8/6). Source *Jacob filmed a scene in the audtiorium (8/8). Source *Scenes involving Slushees have been filmed (8/8). Source *Jenna filmed a scene with Jacob (8/9). Source *Melissa Benoist (Marley) completed her first week on set. (8/10). Source *Chord stated : "It's so hot today at McKinley! Clothes are coming off!" on his twitter. Music Lea *Lea will sing in this episode, as well as in The New Rachel. Source *Lea was in the studio recording a classic Britney Spears song. (7/31) Source *Lea was at dance rehearsal learning a very sexy number (8/14) Source Chord *Chord was in the studio, working on a "little group number" of a very recent Britney song. (7/20) Source Heather *Heather was in the studio. (7/31) Source Jenna *Jenna was in the dance studio rehearsing two Britney numbers. (8/1) Source *Jenna is involved with at least one Britney number. (8/2) Source Jane *Jane Lynch was in the studio (8/10), however this could be for Makeover, which is most likely as Sue and Will have a Judy Garland duet in that episode. Source Alex, Jenna and Melissa *There is a musical number and scene with Wade/Unique, Tina and Marley. There are dancers also featured Source Source Source Songs This episode will feature eight of Britney's songs. Source All of the songs are by Britney Spears unless otherwise stated. *Gimme More. Sung by Brittany with New Directions. Source *Oops!... I Did it Again. Sung by Rachel. Source 1 Source 2 *Everytime. Sung by Brittany. Source 1 *'''TBA. Sung by New Directions. *'TBA.' Sung by Unique, (with) Tina and Marley. Source 1 Source 2 *'TBA'/'TBA.' Sung by Jake and Marley. Source 1 Source 2 *'Boys/Boyfriend '''by' Britney Spears/Justin Bieber'.' Sung by TBA. ' Source. *'(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy'' ''by Britney Spears/Aerosmith Sung by TBA. ''' Source. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July. Source Guest Stars *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose. Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. Source *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel. Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty. Source *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Source Trivia *This is the second Britney Spears tribute, the first being Britney/Brittany. *Just like Britney/Brittany, this will be the second episode of its season. *This is the first episode to air exactly a year after an episode the previous season. This episode will air on September 20, 2012 while The Purple Piano Project in fact aired on September 20th, 2011. *Rachel first solo, as well as Brittany's, for the fourth season. Gallery 97533504e74811e184b222000a1e8bbb 7.jpg 2c6f7684e74911e1a8b522000a1e9e04 7.jpg reg_634.eo.Glee.DeanGeyer.LeaMichele.KateHudson.081512_copy.jpg|Dean on set. Kate and Lea in the background Tumblr m8vadygjoX1ryu8moo1 500.png 562696 494025950624852 1229179060 n.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o10_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o5_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o2_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o3_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o4_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o6_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o7_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o8_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o9_400.jpg tumblr_m9udeymkpM1ql1znmo2_400.jpg Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes